Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata is the main protagonist of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and is a survivor of the Island Life of Mutual Killing and a resident of Jabberwock Island. He was a Reserve Course student, with no talent, before becoming involved in the Izuru Kamukura project and escaping to the real world. Appearance Hajime is a tall young man with spiky brown hair, and a tall, sharp ahoge. His ahoge can move according to his emotions, much like Usagi's. He has heterochromia, with a green right eye and red left eye, which was a side effect of the Izuru Kamukura project. Hajime wears a plain white collared shirt with his previous school's emblem on the bottom, black pants, and a green tie with the same emblem. He also wears white sneakers with red stripes. The Izuru Kamukura project left three small scars on his forehead, which are normally hidden by his bangs. Each scar is no more than a centimeter long, but none of them healed particularly well, making them all the more apparent. These have lasting effects, causing Hajime to have frequent headaches from the trauma. Personality Hajime is often described as a realist, being one who is quite skeptical and prone to worrying. He likes to follow logic, becoming frustrated when things or people are hard to understand logically. Hajime also tends to be serious and leader-like, although he does enjoy joking around, and will go along with his more eccentric friends. He can also be snarky, although most of this comes from being frank or blunt rather than being sarcastic. Despite not being afraid to speak his mind, Hajime trusts his friends and doesn't like doubting them. Hajime cares about those around him, exhibiting kindness and thoughtfulness despite being blunt. He usually has difficulty understanding the people around him, but he will do his best to help and give advice. He's more social than most, with all of his peers looking up to him and trusting him. Hajime is often considered to be the leader of the group, along with Usagi. Despite being a leader, Hajime has very little romantic experience, and doesn't know exactly how to approach the topic. Despite this, he tries to help and support the couples on the island. His lack of talent makes Hajime very insecure, and he sometimes views himself as being less than his peers. However, he does not have the same admiration towards Hope's Peak that he used to, turning bitter regarding the school, due to having firsthand experience of its corruption. Simply thinking of the school leaves a sour taste in his mouth, and he avoids talking about it for that reason. Despite the fact that he identifies as Hajime, Izuru's presence is not entirely gone. Hajime will sometimes have episodes of Izuru, where he becomes immensely bored with everything around him and will refuse to talk to others, often locking himself in his room when he feels an episode coming. His Izuru side shows immense ability in everything, and often doesn't listen to anyone else, sometimes attacking or hurting others to see what will happen. No one else has any ill will towards Hajime despite this, as they know he can't control the outbursts. Backstory Ever since he was a kid, Hajime admired Hope's Peak Academy and dreamed of attending it. It was a big dream of his, like being a celebrity or a superhero. He was insecure about himself and wished to be part of something bigger than himself, to become someone he can be proud of. He felt that his life as a talent-less person was boring. As a teen, Hajime indeed enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy (his previous high school being Kodaka High School), but into its Reserve Course Department. As he had no talent, his parents had to pay a lot of money to get him into the school. However, as a talent-less reserve course student, Hajime still felt like he was not good enough. This resentment towards his own incapability led to the strong desire to become a main course student. The ambition-less attitude of the reserve school disagreed with him, and he often spent his time alone. Hajime's ambition eventually culminated his participation in the Izuru Kamukura Project, undergoing numerous operations to enhance his abilities. Upon agreeing to the Kamukura Project, his official record marked him as expelled. Inhumane experiments were then conducted on him, and his memories of his life up until that point were erased, both of which Hajime did not expect. Hope's Peak Academy exploited Hajime's feelings of admiration toward hope and talent just to use him as a lab rat. All of his senses, emotions, thoughts, and hobbies that could interfere with acquiring talent were excised. All of his memories of the past were forcefully suppressed into the darkest recesses of his mind. By directly interfering with his brain, the academy transformed Hajime into a completely different person whose specialty is talent itself. He was meant to be the fruit of all the research produced by Hope's Peak Academy's staff, a genius among geniuses possessing various talents, and he was named Izuru Kamukura after the academy's founder. Izuru was known as the symbol of mankind's hope and he was given the title of Ultimate Hope. To protect such rare talent, the academy completely concealed all evidence of Izuru's origins and identity. Relationships Nagito Komaeda Hajime has an incredibly complicated relationship with Nagito, that can't be defined very easily with one word. Initially, Hajime viewed Nagito as being kind, but perhaps not incredibly reliable. Hajime attempts to understand Nagito's strange, twisted way of thinking, but struggles to do so most of the time, which leads Hajime to believe that it's hopeless. Nagito has an odd interest in Hajime, claiming that they're similar, but Hajime denies this. Despite the fact that Nagito has an almost love-like adoration for him, the former sometimes acts hostile towards Hajime due to being a reserve course student, which Nagito perceives as being lesser than someone with talent. However, due to Nagito's complicated past and illness, Hajime often feels sympathy for him, and tries not to be too harsh on him. Due to the passage of time, Hajime and Nagito seem to have attained some kind of understanding, although they aren't incredibly close. Kazuichi Souda Kazuichi considers Hajime to be one of his closest friends, something which Hajime doesn't entirely reciprocate. However, Hajime still obviously cares about Kazuichi, hanging out with him and listening to him when few others would. Despite the fact that Kazuichi can sometimes annoy Hajime, the latter enjoys his company more than he outwardly lets on. Kazuichi also trusts Hajime with helping his relationship, something that Hajime wishes that he didn't have to do. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko and Hajime are on good terms with each other, often being the only straight men among the craziness that is their peers. Fuyuhiko considers Hajime to be a sworn brother, something that Hajime accepts, and despite the fact that Fuyuhiko was initially rude and standoffish towards Hajime, much like he was to most of the others, the two of them consider each other close friends. Mikan Tsumiki Mikan has an affection for Hajime which is likely romantic in nature, due to Hajime being one of the first people to go up to her and speak to her. Mikan expects Hajime to bully or otherwise hurt her, but the fact that Hajime doesn't confuses her, and eventually leads to her becoming very affectionate towards him, even sleeping on him at points. Hajime feels regret for exposing Mikan as the murderer of Chapter 3, although Mikan feels remorse for committing the murder in the first place. Hajime is a little wary of Mikan, knowing that she has a rather disturbing side, but feels sympathy for her regardless. Akane Owari Hajime and Akane aren't the closest, but the two of them are friends. Akane tends to worry about Hajime eating enough, trying to keep him strong, and Hajime is horrified in reaction to the childhood that Akane had, feeling sorry for her. Akane has difficulty remembering his name and things about him, but she still tries. Sonia Nevermind Sonia and Hajime are friendly towards each other, with Sonia thinking that he is some kind of hero, due to his resemblance of a legendary hero of Novoselic. Ryuichi Tochikura Hajime often worries about Ryuichi's tendencies to get himself into danger, but he is also on good terms with him. Ryuichi invites Hajime to come with him due to his understanding nature, which gets Hajime to politely but instantly decline. Usagi Eguchi Usagi and Hajime are often considered the leaders of the group, and the two of them try to keep the rest in line as best they can. Hajime considers Usagi to be a good friend, although he thinks her athleticism and enthusiasm are often a little bit irritating. Despite this, he thinks of her as intelligent and capable, with a lot of respect for her. Honoka Shiozawa Honoka and Hajime both have a tendency to be snarky, which has lead the two of them to bond significantly. It's also helped by the fact that Kazuichi raves about her on a regular basis to him, which seems to annoy both of them in an endearing way. Honoka says that Hajime is pretty smart, although he's also a little bit boring. Tomoe Asaka Tomoe treats Hajime with more respect than is normal for her, saying that he has potential and that he could be something great if he put effort into it. Despite Tomoe's main antisocial attitude, she enjoys Hajime's presence. Shiori Hinata Hajime was never on the best terms with his parents, although he has a lot of respect for his aunt. The two of them are willing to hang out together, with Shiori being remorseful and sad for the behavior of her brother and his wife, for the neglect that they showed to him. Shiori tends to be apologetic, not expecting Hajime to forgive her for the way their family has treated him. However, Hajime shows forgiveness, not holding any kind of grudges towards his family. Quotes * “Make something... up?” * “Even without a talent, you can have hope.” * “All lives are equal!” * “In the end, I couldn’t do anything, though. But because of my emptiness, there are things I can do.” * “I will become everyone's hope.” * “I...I'm definitely fine with who I am. Right now, I'm more focused on what I'm supposed to do.” * “I don't intend to fight my friends at all. I definitely don't want to do that..” * “I don't think real strength means you don't accept your weaknesses... I think real strength means you overcome them.” * “I'm just trying to endure everything the best I can.” * “...Don't get the wrong idea. I'm...just a coward... I'm scared to leave someone like you alone when I don't understand you at all.” * “No good... I can't understand what this guy's saying after all. But even so, there's one thing I can say. It's that he's not deceiving or manipulating people for the sake of his own selfish desires. Which... makes it even more troubling.” (to Nagito) * “I suspect them because I want to believe in them!” * “If we believe in the person who's urging to us forward... then we have to start walking. And believe...with as much hope as possible in what lies ahead...” * “For someone like me...it's impossible... I can't choose the future...!” * “I will fight for my future! I will fight alongside the future that everyone created for me! It's not for anyone else's sake but my own!” * “I...am not Izuru Kamukura... I am Hajime Hinata!” * “Let's leave this place with confidence, and from there we can just create it on our own... The future that we want!” * “We believe that if we try new things, even difficult things, that everything will turn out okay.” * “So this is the end... But...it's just the beginning... Isn't that right? It doesn't change how scared I am... I can't help feeling scared...so scared, but... Thank you... Thank you, Chiaki... Phew...I finally said it.” * “The future isn't a path, it's like an endless sea... You can try to go anywhere... But it doesn't mean you'll get there.” * “Even so, I will keep on living. I will keep on living as Hajime Hinata. My future...lies here.” Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Remnant of Despair Category:Canon characters